


breathless

by womanonthemoon



Series: smut oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: steve knows exactly how to leave you breathless





	breathless

Addiction. There was only one way to describe Steve, you wanted to take him like a drug and have his sweet taste on your tongue, lacing your lips with his addictive taste.  Like any addict you couldn’t go long without a fix, you needed him no matter the time or place. The place was a meeting Tony was holding, all of the Avengers were there including Steve and yourself; he was beside you and looking as delicious as ever. He had one hand resting on your thigh and despite all your dirty thoughts and prayers he didn’t move it any closer to the arousal pooling in between your thighs, no, instead it stayed still.

You needed it there and then.

Tony was rambling on about something you didn’t know about as you were too consumed with the thought of Steve’s rosy red cheeks if you made a move on him right there. You could imagine how bashful he would become and how despite all control his cock would swell in his trousers and you’d finally be able to get your mouth wrapped his thick cock.

You looked out of the corner of your eye at Steve who was focussed on Tony’s meeting as were everybody in the meeting even Peter despite the look of utter boredom on his face. You smirked to yourself before moving Steve’s hand off your thigh, he turned to look at you but you ignored his quirked eyebrows and instead made a show of licking your lips for him. You could see him restraining himself and you had only just begun.

Tony said something and Steve’s gaze returned forward and that’s when you made your move, you placed your hand on the inside of Steve’s thigh. You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you moved your hand further up Steve’s thigh till your fingers started dancing across the tight material that was confining Steve’s cock. You felt Steve tense immediately when you grabbed hold of his cock under his slacks feeling it steadily harden underneath you.

You kept your eyes on the front as brought Steve’s cock to life but you did falter your attention to look at what you did. Steve was cracking and you had barely even done anything, he was that sensitive to your touch because like you, he was addicted. You could see the pink hues that flushed his cheeks and you could see the way his eyes darted around the room as if you were about to get caught. It almost made you laugh because you knew Steve was a total adrenaline junkie, he loved the thrill of the rush. Your mind couldn’t help but wander back to the time Steve fucked you in an unlocked bathroom at one of Tony’s many parties that was only seconds from the event, he fucked you so hard making you scream loud enough that anybody who walked by could hear you over the music. He fucked you from behind before making you ride him and when you didn’t get caught he suggested somewhere more public - up against the glass window of Tony’s penthouse apartment for the whole of New York City to see. Steve was an exhibitionist whether he liked to admit it or not.

You leaned closer to Steve, turning your head and your lips ghosting over the shell of his ear your hot breath fanning over him and making a shiver run down his spine. “I wanna make you cum from just this then I want you to fuck anywhere, I don’t care as long as you make me cum all over your cock,” you whispered as you pushed your palm against Steve’s now hard cock, your words enough to make him blow his load.

“Fuck!” You heard him mumble under his breath only loud enough for you to hear, you smirked to yourself.

Your lips didn’t leave his ear as you continued your movements over his clothed cock, “Want you to make me fucking scream, baby. I want your hands everywhere: on my tits, in my hair, in my mouth, playing with my clit. And when you fuck me, baby, I want you to pull out so you can cum down my throat.” You knew exactly what you were doing and saying. You pressed hard against Steve’s cock and you felt his legs involuntarily quake underneath you.

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed but this time out loud. Everybody looked at him in surprise and shock but you took the opportunity to pull your hand off his very noticeable hard-on. Steve didn’t let you, however, instead pulling you by the hand and dragging you out of the meeting room. You swore in the background you heard,”Woah, get some Rogers!” It was probably Sam or Scott but it didn’t matter as Steve pulled you into the nearest empty room.

It was some sort of closet but you couldn’t focus on your whereabouts because all you could register was Steve’s confined cock pressed up against your ass. You could feel him, all of him - you thanked the heavens that you opted for a thin pencil skirt of the meeting because the feeling of his cock made you arch your back against Steve and moan his name.

Before you could enjoy the feeling, relish in it Steve was pushing your back against the wall his tall figure looming over you. “You shouldn’t have done that, babygirl,” Steve said as he hooked his fingers under your chin forcing you to look up at him.

You smirked in reply, “Really because if I didn’t then we wouldn’t have ended up here getting what both want.” you said as you bit your lip pressing a hand against Steve’s taut chest.

Steve smirked as devilish as you, “and what is it that we both want babygirl?” Steve asked and in reply, your hand slid down to his trousers undoing his belt and watching as the material fell to the floor.

“For you to fuck me against this wall so hard the whole compound hears me screaming your name,” you replied matter of factly.

“Then we’ll get as we want,” Steve said with no room for anything else to say as he grabbed your face pulling it towards his and capturing your lips in a searing kiss. You could feel the heat of the fire inside of him as he kissed you, his hips grinding into yours as his mouth on yours muffled the sound of you moaning his name softly. You let his tongue enter moaning loudly as he fought for dominance and won. Steve’s hands were on your ass grabbing and squeezing the flesh bringing your body closer to his as he jerked his hips forward and when he did you heard the deep guttural groan he let out.

Steve pulled back and you whimpered before he quieted you down, “shhh… babygirl gonna fuck you, so fucking hard just like you want. Like you need.” Steve reassured as he pulled his boxers down before getting you rid of your skirt and top, groaning in exasperation as he realised you were wearing nothing underneath.

“Gonna punish you for that, babygirl,” he saw the excitement on your face knowing how you loved it when he spanked your ass red and raw. “No now instead I’m gonna fuck you against the wall,” Steve said as he pushed you right against the wall hitching part of your leg up his torso. He guided his cock to your entrance and without any warning he pushed in making you moan softly at the feeling of him inside of you, filling you up to the point your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Steve smirked pushing all of him inside of you, pressing his hand against your lower stomach feeling him there inside of you.

“Mmm… fuck! Steve please, please move baby.” You begged and pleaded and Steve only did as you said when he felt your walls clamp down over his cock making him take a long deep breath before moving. He didn’t start slow, jutting his hips forwards as fast as possible and with each thrust making sure his cock plunged deep, so deep that he had you crying out for him. Your back hurt against the wall but you took the pleasure with the pain as Steve pounded into you, one hand wrapped slightly around your waist holding you up as the other one was tangled in your hair tugging slightly harder each time your pussy walls tightened around the base of his cock.

“You’re so tight, all for me?” Steve asked even though he knew the answer, you belonged to him and he belonged to you. You nodded but that wasn’t enough for Steve, his hand came down to strike the hardened peaks of your nipples making you scream out. The noise you made was addictive and Steve couldn’t help but bring his palm down on your tits each time his cock entered your tight pussy. “Answer me babygirl!” Steve demanded his hand coming up to your face making you look at him as he fucked you. His eyes were dark, black almost with lust as he fucked you against the wall.

“Yes Steve all for you,” you replied with a whimper as Steve’s hand came down to your strike your pussy, the sensation making your whole body jolt with pleasure. You felt your limbs shake as his thumb toyed with your clit before pressing flat against the sensitive nub. “You’re so fucking wet babygirl,” Steve said his fingers ran along your pussy lips collecting your slick before he pulled them into his mouth sucking them and then presenting them to you. You knew what he wanted, he loved to watch you suck his fingers like you were sucking his cock. You opened your mouth ready for his thick digits and moaned around them as Steve’s cock went so deep you had tears in your eyes.

Your tongue swirled around the tip of his finger before taking as much of his fingers you could fit in your mouth. Steve tipped his head back in pleasure seeing white as you choked around his finger reminding him of all of the times he fucked your face before covering you completely in his white hot cum. The images were enough to send him over the edge but then he heard you moan his name and he was fucked - he lost all control and started to fuck you like a wild dog in heat.

Your tits bounced wildly and Steve pulled his fingers from your mouth despite how much it made him fuck you faster and instead dropped his hand to your sides as he captured one of your tits in his mouth as his hips drove forward so hard you knew you’d be bruised by the next day. His hand on your side snaked down to your clit rubbing circles furiously across the swollen pink flesh making pleasure consume you, euphoria run through your veins and your vision go white temporarily as you felt your walls tighten around Steve’s thick cock.

“Gonna cum, babygirl?” Steve asked and you nodded furiously, he didn’t reprimand you for not answering verbally and instead only quickened his actions on your clit as he fucked you harder and faster than before wanting more than anything for you to cum around his cock. It happened when he brought his hand down on your pussy slapping it as his cock hit the spot that made your vision blur and your head spin as you screamed his name from the top of your lungs. “Steve!”

Steve watched you, held you tightly against his chest as you came down still fucking you trying to get himself to his release. He came when he heard you moaning his name softly against his chest, it happened in a blur but when it was done he captured your lips in a kiss that left you truly breathless.


End file.
